


What Comes Through

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Tic Tac Woe (Apocalypse Bingo) [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tic_tac_woe, Gen, Rifts In Space and Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which another universe's Steve comes through a portal into the 616.





	What Comes Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my card with Tic_Tac_Woe bingo, to the prompt, _time/space rifts_. This a short fic that I'm not sure if I will continue in the future or not.

"Do we know how to shut this thing down yet?"

"Not yet. Given how the circuitry is none of ours, it'll take –"

Tony tuned out the conversation between Steve and Reed behind him as he stares through the mask lenses, studying the readout data as Extremis quickly fed it to him. There was something off about the entire thing as the others tried to shut the crudely built down despite the defenses that it continually raised whenever someone so much as moved towards it or in case of certain people who will not be named, throwing bits of scattered debris at it.

"Tony?"

Extremis flashed an alert that Steve was now touching his elbow and his body turned automatically at his partner. Tony flipped up the helmet mask and grinned slightly at the other man.

"What'cha got, Cap?"

A small smile touches Steve's lips before his persona as Captain America returns, and his assessing eyes look at Tony calmly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Can you tell me anything different than Reed?"

Tony hears the hint of a plea in Steve's voice that there is something that they can do about this situation, although Tony has building doubts that he can give Steve the answers that he wants at this very moment.

"Unlikely that I can right now. This tech is nothing like mine or Reed's that I don't see an easy to shut it off without getting closer to it. But I think there is something else happening here too."

"What do you mean?"

Tony glances over at Steve and then back at the spinning portal as though he didn't quite want to or know how to answer Steve's question. Annoyance fluttered in Steve's mind, and he was about to call Tony out for ignoring him, but Tony's voice comes back through the filter of the mask.

"I mean that we can't now, because something or someone else has connected to it now on the other side of the connection. I've been conferring with Hank, Reed, and –"

He's cut off mid-sentence by the machine and portal both crackling ominously as Captain Marvel shouts a warning. 

"Incoming!"

Steve raises his shield to protect his eyes as the Iron Man suit turns it's – Tony's – face away from the light. There's a flash of bright light as the machine crackles along with the show long enough to spit out its traveler.

Everyone coughs to clear the smoke from their throats as Reed works to make the room of the thick vapors through the vents. Steve opens his eyes and lowers the shield as someone gasps and coughs roughly, he moves away from Tony and stops in the same instant as he stares at the person in front of the ruined portal.

There's a small shift as everyone leans towards the center of the room to see what's going on.

Another Captain America in a ruined uniform and a half-destroyed shield along with a mostly destroyed Iron Man helmet of unknown make, all sit in a heap on the ground as he struggles to sit up before he stops dead at the sight of Steve and Tony standing in front of him. Steve notes the dark beard that covers the other man's face as he stares back at them before his face crumbles under a line of tears.

"We lost... it wasn't worth it... Tony even said..."


End file.
